The Ancient's Battle
"'The Ancient's Battle" is the fifteenth episode of Ronin Warriors. It was originally broadcasted on syndicated television during the summer of 1995, and was eventually aired through reruns on the SciFi channel, as well as part of Cartoon Network's Toonami programming block. Summary The Ronin Warriors have gained a potential ally in Anubis, but Talpa will stop at nothing to have the power of all nine armors in his grasp. The Ancient One makes his last stand in order to give the Ronins a way to break into Talpa's castle. Synopsis The Ancient One has brought the Ronin Warriors, Anubis, Mia, Yuli, and White Blaze to a secluded park within the city. They all stand around a bridge over a small body of water surrounded by trees. Anubis is still unconscious from the last fight. White Blaze approaches the Ancient, growling. The monk strokes the tiger's head, easing his worries, before turning to face the Ronins. He congratulates them on how far they've come. Sage thanks him for his words, but reminds the Ancient that he helped them out quite often. Yuli wonders who the strange monk is and asks Mia about him, but she hushes him. The Ancient acknowledges Mia then, apologizing for all the trouble she and Yuli have been through and thanking them for assisting the Ronin Warriors. Mia explains that she had been told the Ronin Armors were at their strongest together and that she's seen for herself that it's true. The Ancient One begins to explain that each of the armors has the capacity for either good or evil. Kento states that the Warlords weren't lying to him after all. Rowen asks about the armor possessed by Anubis, so the Ancient tells him the truth - that the Ronin Armors and the Warlord Armors are exactly the same. The Ronins are shocked by this news. Ryo questions how it's possible. The Ancient warns that, since Talpa is able to control the Warlords, he can also take control of the Ronins unless they embrace the good within them. He adds that the Dynasty Emperor knows the Ronin Armor is capable of bringing him down and that he will do whatever it takes to claim that power for his own. Ryo promises that they will continue to get stronger and that they won't stop until Talpa is defeated. The monk knows he can rely on them. Anubis begins to regain consciousness, putting the five teens on edge and into defensive positions, ready to strike. But the Ancient tells them to hold their fire, as he wishes to speak with him and see if Anubis is ready to join them. The Ronins stand down, but Ryo's still not sure. The Ancient reminds him that it would be a mistake if Talpa were able to reclaim this armor. Some time later, after Anubis is awake, he and the Ancient are alone by the bridge, the others giving them some privacy. The Ancient One asks the former Warlord if Talpa truly cares for him. Anubis acknowledges that might not be so, but that the Dynasty Emperor does control his life. The Ancient questions whether is is Anubis' life that Talpa is so interested in, suggesting that it's in fact the armor he wants, leaving Anubis stunned. Meanwhile, Mia and Yuli watch from a distance. Yuli tries to get her attention, but she quiets him once again. Softening his voice, he asks what's going on between the Ancient and Anubis. Mia says she's can't figure it out from where they are, but that it must be important. Anubis asks the Ancient One to tell him what he knows about the armors. The monk explains that all nine of the armors were made from a single source. He goes on to name the five virtues that make up the five Ronin Armors - Virtue, Justice, Wisdom, Life, and Trust. Anubis recognizes them as coming from the hearts of humans. The Ancient One lifts his staff and a bright light shines from it, forcing Anubis to shield his eyes. He stands and slowly makes his way over to the water, where his reflection reveals the virtue appearing on his own forehead - Loyalty. The Ancient explains that this is the soul of the armor. It allows him to follow orders without hesitating, but it is up to Anubis who he will follow. Anubis says that Talpa was there when he found out about the armor. The Ancient lowers his staff, causing the light and Anubis' virtue to vanish. The monk informs him that he's been serving the Dynasty Emperor for a very long time. He reiterates how the nine armors were once one. Anubis begs to know if it's true, and the Ancient tells him to look inside himself for the answer. He leaves Anubis alone with the task of remaining true to the armor's virtue. Back in the Dynasty, Talpa meets with his three remaining Dark Warlords. He informs them that Anubis has turned against them. While the loss of Anubis isn't very upsetting to the Dynasty Emperor, the loss of the armor distresses him a great deal. Kale doesn't understand why the armor is of any importance, Sekhmet adding that Anubis' fate seems to be the pressing issue, but Talpa silences them both. He demands that the Warlords bring Anubis back so he can reclaim the armor, letting it slip that it holds great power. Dais wishes to know what that means. Talpa responds by blasting him, Sekhmet, and Kale with red energy that brings the three to their knees. He says that they wouldn't understand the kind of power he speaks of and to just let him handle it. Then he sends the three out after Anubis. Anubis continues to gaze upon his reflection, contemplating the words of the Ancient One. He finally understands that this was not the life that he was born to, but rather one that was forced upon him. Suddenly, lightning strikes the ground, marking the appearance of the three Dark Warlords. Dais states their intent to bring him back with them, but Anubis says that they wasted the trip. Sekhmet tells him that it is Talpa's will. Anubis refuses to go, and Kale warns him to to be so foolish. Anubis says that he can't serve someone who would've killed him. Kale repeats that the orders are to return to Talpa with Anubis, and with that, the fight begins. The three Warlords attack without mercy, but Anubis manages to grab one of Dais' weapons to defend himself with. However, Kale eventually stabs him with his clawed glove, and Anubis falls. Dais comments on how it's pointless for Anubis to resist. Sekhmet says that now's the time to grab him. The Warlords are interrupted, however, by a single arrow. The Ronin Warriors have arrived to defend Anubis. The Warlords state that the Ronins have no business getting involved with their struggle, but Ryo says that Anubis is staying. The battle begins anew, but this time it's Ronin versus Warlord. Anubis regains consciousness and watches the two sides clash. He recognizes the strength that the Ronins have gained and assumes this is due to them following the path of their virtues. From a distance, the Ancient observes and urges Anubis to follow the example that the Ronins set. A flash of red lightning strikes the battlefield. The Ancient knows that it is Talpa's doing. The light surrounds the Warlords, giving them a chance to grab Anubis and return to the Dynasty while the Ronins are distracted. Rowen acknowledges their failure as the Ancient One returns to the clearing. Mia and Yuli also join them. The monk tells them that it is not just Anubis' armor Talpa is after, but the armors of the five Ronin Warriors, as well. Ryo says that they'll head to Talpa's castle. The Ancient One warns against the darkness found within the castle, yet Kento's not concerned. Yuli asks if the monk knows how they can get into the castle. The Ancient says that he will provide the path himself. Hardrock says that as long as they can get in, they should have no trouble blowing up the place. Rowen and Sage agree. Kento promises that Yuli will be reunited with his parents soon, much to the boy's delight. Of course, Kento then goes on to ask if it's all right if they get some food beforehand, and Yuli cracks a joke at his expense. As the group laughs, Ryo notices that the Ancient's hiding something and wonders what's wrong. The Ancient, meanwhile, senses danger. Back in the Dynasty, Anubis has been brought before Talpa by the three Warlords. Talpa tells them that Anubis has betrayed them, much to their confusion. He then addresses Anubis, stating that while he can't hurt him due to the Ancient's protection, he can't just let him go. Anubis accuses the Dynasty Emperor of only being after his armor. Dais reprimands him for believing that, but Anubis swears by it. Talpa doesn't care how Anubis feels, just warns him that he won't be able to leave so easily. He also says that Anubis' armor exists to serve him and that the life of it's bearer has no consequence. Anubis tries to get through to the Warlords, but they won't listen. Talpa orders them to send Anubis to the dungeon. Kale brings him while Sekhmet and Dais remain to consult Talpa on how best to deal with the Ronin Warriors. Sekhmet requests the use of the powers of darkness. Talpa tells them to prove that they are worthy of it. He is concerned about the Ancient One and wants the monk taken care of. In the city, the Ronins, Mia, and Yuli are gathered back underground, Yuli having fallen asleep. Kento is once again impatient and looking to move on. Cye doesn't think they will have any trouble getting into the castle as long as they stick together. Rowen agrees, stating that must have been what the Ancient One had in mind. Sage says that they need to make sure they keep the Ancient's words in mind as they make their way through the castle. Ryo doesn't add to the conversation, deep in thought, which Kento notices. Wildfire finally speaks up when prompted, saying that based on what they know now about the castle, it may not be so easy to get inside as they're thinking. Kento still isn't too concerned, having faith in the Ancient One. Ryo agrees to relax. Yuli calls out for his parents in his sleep, upsetting Mia and Kento. The Ronins suddenly notice the absense of the monk. Up on the street level, the Ancient One and White Blaze stare up at the castle. The tiger nuzzles the Ancient's leg, and the monk reaches down to stoke him. He tells White Blaze to look after everyone. He lifts up his Staff and it begins to clang as the clouds clear away from the castle. Inside his castle, Talpa is pleased that the Ancient has brought the fight to him. The Ancient moves to a different part of the city, away from the Ronins' hiding place. He slams his Staff down on the pavement. Heavy dark clouds roll in as a hologram of Talpa appears, thanking the Ancient One for practically giving him the Ronin Armors. The Ancient states that it will never happen. Talpa reminds the monk that the armors originally belonged to him, so he's just reclaiming what's his. The Ancient tells the Dynasty Emperor that the five Ronin Armors have a new purpose, protecting the Moral Realm. He unleashes energy from his Staff and sends it flying at Talpa, but he is unaffected and so retaliates, surrounding the monk with a ring of fire. The Ancient warns Talpa not to underestimate the Ronins, for they will prevail even if the monk falls. But Talpa is sure of his victory and strikes at the Ancient again. The Ancient One uses the Staff's power to banish the fire, only to be hit by another of Talpa's lightning attacks. He acknowledges that this will be his last stand and beseeches the Ronin Warriors to finish what he started. The Ancient One channels his power into one final beam of energy from the Staff, banishing Talpa's hologram and creating a portal straight into the clouds where the castle resides. Underground, the earth rumbles as the walls begin to deteriorate. The Ronins feel it and react in confusion. It even wakes Yuli up. They run outside to check it out, immediately spotting the beam of light. Mia and Yuli join them as Ryo notices White Blaze up ahead, gazing at the beam sorrowfully. He asks the tiger what's going on, but they quickly figure out what happened. The Ancient One is gone, having sacrificed his life to give the Ronin Warriors a way into Talpa's castle. In his castle, Talpa mocks the monk for foolishly believing the Ronins could stand a chance. However, he still offers them an opportunity to try. Ryo tells the group that the beam of light is the path they were looking for. Kento says that it leads directly into the castle. Continuity *The Ronins, Mia, and Yuli crossed into Dynasty territory during the episode "Assault on the Dynasty." *The Ancient One rescued Anubis from Talpa's clutches in the previous episode. *While we have seen Anubis' virtue of Loyalty struggling to appear before, this is the first time it does so and the first time it is translated. *More of the origin story of the Nine Armors is explained in this episode. The Ancient One tells Anubis that the armors came from the same source, and later, Talpa states that the armors all belonged to him at one time. *The Ancient One sacrifices his life to give the Ronin Warriors a pathway into Talpa's castle. Title The Ancient One has guided the Ronin Warriors along their path, but now he faces the Dynasty Emperor himself and makes the ultimate sacrifice to give them a fighting chance. Cast ::: Ryo of the Wildfire - Matt Hill Rowen of the Strata / Sekhmet — Ward Perry Cye of the Torrent / Sage of the Halo - Michael Donovan Kento of Hardrock — Jason Gray-Stanford Mia — Lalainia Lindbjerg Yuli — Christopher Turner Talpa — Mina E. Mina Anubis — Paul Dobson Kale — Richard Newman Dais — Matt Smith Narrator / The Ancient One — David Kaye Quotes "Talpa controls the Dark Warlords' armor. He can control you, too, if goodness does not flow in your heart and in your soul. Talpa knows your armor can defeat him. You must remember, Ronin Warriors, he will stop at nothing to control your powers with evil." : — The Ancient One's warning. The Ancient One: "Anubis, Talpa cares nothing about you at all, does he?" Anubis: "Yes, perhaps you are right, but Talpa controls my life." The Ancient One: "Your life? I think what is most important to him right now is the armor that you're wearing. Yes." Anubis: "My armor?!" The Ancient One: "He's never cared about your life. It is your armor that he desires." : — Anubis is stunned to learn the truth from the Ancient One. "Your soul is loyalty. This means you do what your master asks of you without question, but you have the right to choose your own master... If you live according to the true spirit of the armor, it will guard you and be faithful to you. Anubis, open your heart and be transformed by what you find there. This is your path. Make it a journey." : — The Ancient One guides Anubis toward goodness. "So, it was Talpa who controlled what was in my heart. I knew I was not born to live with this hate and evil." : — Anubis finally understands. Kento: "Yuli, I'm telling ya, you'll be with your mom and dad in no time." Yuli: "Really?!" Kento: "Uh... but you think we can eat something first?" Yuli: "I guess Kento fights better on a full stomach." Kento: "Hey, watch it, kid." : — Kento and Yuli, on the former's constant need to eat. The Ancient One: "I know you wish to have the power of all nine armors, but the Ronin Armor will never fall into your hands!" Talpa: "You forget, the armors were mine to begin with, and now, I am calling them back." The Ancient One: "They are meant to guard the Mortal World! Give up, Talpa!" : — The confrontation between the Ancient One and Talpa. "This is... the end of me. My Ronin Warriors, be brave! Destroy Talpa with the spirits of Virtue, Justice, Wisdom, Trust, and Life Force!" : — The Ancient One's last words. Cultural References *This episode once again calls the power of the Nether Realm as "the dark side," making this the third time the Star Wars franchise has been referenced. Goofs Animation Mistakes * After Anubis is recaptured and the Ancient is speaking with the Ronin Warriors for the last time, there seems to be a moment where the Armor of Hardrock is red, almost identical to the shade of the Widlfire Armor that appears in the same shot. However, it could just be darker to indicate a lighting effect. * After the Ancient's sacrifice, when the underground tunnel where the Ronins, Mia, and Yuli are begins to crumble, there is a shot of Cye and Kento reacting to the destruction where one of Cye's eyelids is painted yellowish-green rather than flesh-toned. Dialogue Mistakes * The Ancient says that Anubis has been in Talpa's control for over a thousand years, but Anubis is only 437 years old. English Dub Mistakes *In this episode, Rowen's virtue is referred to as "Life Force" rather than "Life." Screen Shot 2015-11-15 at 7.42.37 PM.png A7c1re2.jpg~original.jpeg Trivia *This is the first on-screen death in the series, but not the final appearance of the Ancient One. See Also *Kaosu, The Fated Confrontation Category:Episodes Category:Ronin Warriors